Her Real Name
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Sheer boredom leads to an interesting revelation about Angel.


_A/N: Sorry if I make Mimi seem kind of Maureen-ish in this fic…_

The silence was _killing_ Mimi.

She sat on the far end of the sofa next to Roger…and Mark sat right beside them. The other end of the sofa was open and reserved for Maureen and Joanne….whenever they felt like showing up, that is.

Benny was sitting in a chair near by, looking bored.

Collins was stretched out comfortably in a loveseat with Angel perched on his lap.

Mimi was getting more impatient by the second.

"You know…." She sighed, leaning her head on Roger's shoulder. "You guys are _wonderful_ hosts…."

"Hey, it's not _our_ fault! We have to wait until everyone is here…." Mark explained, a slight defensive note in his tone.

"Don't worry, babe…" Roger grinned jokingly, squeezing her to him. "I'm sure that Maureen and Joanne are done their fuck fest for this hour and are on their way!"

Mark rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment. "I really, _really_ did not need that mental picture…."

"Hey, chica!" Ignoring both boys, Mimi called over to her friend. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Angel giggled. "Honey…I think you _know_ everything about me already. There's nothing more interesting to say…"

"You're kidding, right?" Benny's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh…" Mimi pouted, faking disappointment. "Okay…."

Angel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay…let me think…."

"_Yay_!" Mimi grinned, bouncing a little on the couch.

"Well, do you know what my real name is, honey?"

Mimi paused here, her eyes huge.

"I thought 'Angel' was your name….?"

"It _is_…" Angel nodded. "But the 'Dumott Schunard' part isn't. It's fake."

"Ohhhhh…." Intrigued, Mimi shifted and leaned forward. "I fucking _grew up_ with you and I didn't know that! I always figured that you had some French bloodline or something…"

Angel giggled, a proud smile gracing her features. "Nope."

"I _knew_ that 'Dumott Schunard' was a drag queen thing…." Collins laughed, giving Angel a gentle squeeze. "Now I'm kinda curious as to what the _real_ name might be…"

"Yeah! So am I!" Mimi giggled. "What is it, Angel?"

"Well, I picked 'Dumott Schunard' because it sounds a lot prettier than my actual name. The original one is long, kind of hard to spell and pronounce…"

"Quit stalling, chica!" Mimi was literally on the edge of her seat. "What is it?"

"My real name is-"

The heavy metal door to the loft noisily slid open.

"HEY, GUYS!!!!" Maureen cried. She was holding hands with Joanne, practically dragging the lawyer behind her.

Angel smiled patiently. Mimi, however, rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated groan.

"It's nice to see you, too!" Maureen huffed, raising an eyebrow at the dancer.

"What's the matter, Mimi?" Joanne asked her as she and Maureen took their places on the couch.

Mimi shook her head, keeping eye contact with Angel. "Nevermind…."

"Okaaaaaay….?" Maureen let her gaze travel back and forth between the drag queen and the dancer.

Everyone remained silent for a good ten seconds. When Mimi was _sure_ that the urge to talk and greet people had passed, she smiled at Angel.

"Okay. You can tell me now."

Angel nodded, smiling back.

"Alright. My real name is-"

"Hey, Maureen…" Mark tapped his ex girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The diva turned her head to face him.

"God _dammit_!" Mimi whined, stomping her foot in frustration.

"…What took you guys so _long_??" The filmmaker asked her. "I mean, we were waiting here for over an _hour_!"

"Oh, Marky….calm down. Joanne and I were just…you know…" Maureen grinned at Joanne, prompting the lawyer's face to turn bright red.

"See?? I _told_ you!" Roger piped up, grinning evilly.

"…_Ick_…" Mark slumped back into the cushions of the couch, a sour look on his face.

"What do you mean by _that_??" Maureen eyed the blonde with a slightly hurt expression. "It happened to be _very_ hot-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT _UUUUUP_!!!!!" Mimi screamed, her shrill voice echoing off the walls in the loft.

The seven other bohemians froze, all staring at her with wide, startled eyes.

Mimi took a deep breath to calm down. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, Angel…you can tell me now."

Angel blinked. Shocked by the sudden outburst of Mimi, her mind had temporarily gone blank.

"Mimi… I kind of forgot it…."

"_FUCK_!!" Mimi wailed, pounding her fist into the sofa.

THE END


End file.
